


The Prince and the Prankster

by Jenji



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Injury, Inspired by Fanart, One Shot, One-Shot, pranksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenji/pseuds/Jenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili persuades Fili to put on a mask. Fili, wanting to keep his brother out of too  much trouble goes along with it.</p><p>Reader insert type of thing. (this is my first go at a reader insert)</p><p>A one shot inspired by an art piece by Vickysnestart on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Prankster

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by the image on this post: http://vickysnestart.tumblr.com/post/101281567565/ready-to-jump-around-the-corner-and-scare-whatever
> 
> Permission supplied by: http://vickysnestart.tumblr.com
> 
> Ah... links to the post and her tumblr account are at the bottom of the fic.

"Remind me, Kee," Fili said as he put the gold colored fur over his shoulders. Kili was already wearing the black feathered cloak and seating the black feathered raven mask over his head.

Kili chuckled. "Because, it's fun," he said and grinned.

"Not sure why..."

"Oh, come on Fee!" Kili hissed as he plopped the fake lion head onto his brothers own head. Fili helped, moving it around until he could see out of the eye holes. Kili's large beak was dangerously close to putting out his eye.

"You're such a worry wort," Kili said as he tied the black cords under his brother's chin.

* * *

 

You moved silently through the halls of Erebor. You needed to be home, and needed to be there about fifteen minutes ago. You were late coming back from the family market stall.

They always worried way too much and you wished they would stop. You were grown, after all, and could take care of yourself.

You sighed and paused. Undecided. Straight ahead was the well-lit path that everyone took. But it took longer to walk through that section of the city. But to the left lie the narrow corridors. They were dark and dank and a little bit drippy.

Nothing dangerous, mind. Just very dark. Nothing to worry about. Right? You steeled yourself, took a deep breath and stepped in, disappearing from the main well-lit passage.

* * *

 

"Shhhh," Kili whispered. "Someone's coming."

Fili sighed and rolled his eyes. He really didn't know how he got talked into things like this. He was much too old... Kili was too old, although 'much' probably wasn't the word... had just--

"Go!" Kili hissed and jumped from one side of the junction. Fili jumped out half a second later. Kili squawked, Fili halfheartedly roared.

Their victim jumped back, and landed hard on the stone floor. Cried out as she tried to scramble away backwards in the darkness.

"What in Mahal's name!" she said as she sat up and clutched her ankle.

"Mahal!" Fili muttered and stepped forward, he crouched. "Hold still."

* * *

 

 

You blinked and sniffled. The tears stung your eyes. You knew you ankle had to be broken. It hurt too much to only be sprained. And you thought you heard a snap.

You watched mesmerized as the gold one, the lion carefully removed your shoe to have a look at your ankle. His fingers were gentle. You blinked, mouth opened, unable to pull away.

"Were you scared?" the one with the raven mask asked as he knelt on the other side of you.

"Kee!" the lion hissed and frowned. You could tell he was frowning because the lower portion of his face could be seen under the mask.

"Well..." the raven said and pouted as he sat back and leaned against the wall of the corridor. "I have a right to know."

"She's hurt!" the lion said. "It's swelling already." "But--" the raven said. "Do you really want Uncle to hear about this?" the lion asked. The raven sighed.

"No," he said softly and hung his head.

"Right," the lion replied. "He's got more to worry about than a broken ankle, and not even his own broken ankle."

"So what do we do?" the raven asked.

"Hey!" you said, frowning. You looked between the two. "I am here, you know."

"Oh, yes, right," the lion said and smiled at you from under his mask. It was a breathtaking smile.

"What do we do now?" the raven asked as he looked between you and the lion. He blinked.

"We take her home," the lion said and moved from his knees. Before you could stop him, he had you scooped up in his arms. You gasped and clung tightly to his neck.

The raven followed behind. You looked at him over the lion's shoulder. He looked at you, looked away. "Sorry," he said softly. It was a pretty pathetic apology, but somehow you could tell he was sincere. You nodded.

The lion made a sound low in his throat.

And then there was light as he carried you out of the dark corridor. He paused and the raven caught up to you.

"Mahal, it is swollen," he said. "We'll get her to Oin," the lion said. "He'll know what to do."

"Oin?" you asked and frowned. The name was familiar, but you didn't--

"A friend," the raven said and smiled. "A great healer." You frowned, trying to remember.

"Oh!" you said and swung your legs in the lion's hold. "He went on the quest."

"Quest?" the lion asked and smiled a little lopsided smile.

"Oh, surely you heard!" you said and smiled. The stories of the quest to reclaim Erebor were everywhere. No one passed up the chance to tell the tales. No matter how tall they seemed.

"We've heard," the raven said. The lion nodded.

"Tell her about the trolls," the lion said. The raven chuckled but didn't say anything.

"We're almost there," the lion said.

* * *

 

Fili knew they would be in more trouble than he cared to think about if Uncle found out about this.

"Wait," she said as she looked around, seeing one of the two guards placed at the side door.

"Is this..."

"Aye," Kili said and nodded as he stepped through the open door.

* * *

 

Neither of them said any more as they moved through the interior hallways to one particular door. The raven knocked and they waited until a grey head popped out and the owner smiled and opened the door.

"I see you've brought me a gift," the older dwarf said and grinned. "Put her down on the bed."

Oin bustled around the room, gathering a basket and some herbs. When he came to the bed, the lion and the raven had moved off.

"Now, what are you boys doing wearing those ridiculous masks?" he asked as he eyed the two.

"Ah, um..." the raven said and turned red under the mask.

"Nothing," the lion said. Oin frowned.

"Then take them off!" he said and shook his head."Boys!" he said to you and chuckled.You shrugged and bit your lip as you watched the two unmask themselves.

The healer applied a warm compress to your ankle and made you lay back and relax a bit.

It was then that you remembered why you were taking those dark corridors in the first place. You sat up with a gasp. The lion and the raven looked at you.

"I'm late!" you said and moved your legs off the bed. "I have to get home!"

"Now, now," Oin said as he came back to the bed. "You'll not be moving off so fast."

"But I have to go," you said as you looked from Oin to the two sitting in the corner of the room.

"We should have let her go home," the raven said and frowned.

"And have her tell tales about how--- we... abandon her?" the lion said, his own frown in place.

"Oi! Does someone mind telling me what happened?" he asked as he wrapped your ankle with a long length of white bandage.

The lion looked at the raven. The raven looked guilty. "We... kind of... maybe... ummm... jumped out... and scared her..." he winced.

"He thought it would be funny," the lion said.

"And it was!" the raven said. "Until--"

"Kili!" Oin said as he stood. "We've all warned you again and again!"

"And now someone's got hurt," Fili said softly.

"It's not broken," Oin said less harshly to you. "Just a bad twist. You'll heal up just fine."

"That's good," you said and sighed. "But I still need to get home."

"We'll take her," the blond said. You thought it was Fili, but you wouldn't bet on it.

"Best leave those fancy cloaks here," Oin said.

"Aye," Fili said and nodded. His cloak was shed and draped over a chair. Kili's followed.

"Should I burn them?" Oin said.

"No!" Kili said. "We'll need-- we'll take care of them later. No need to worry yourself."

Oin shook his head and shrugged. Fili picked you up again and carried you. Kili followed in the other's wake.

They deposited you at your door and turned to leave.

"Oh, no you don't," you said as you stood on one foot. They turned back to you.

"This is your fault, you'll come inside and tell my parents why I'm so late," you said as you opened the door and shoved it wide. You pointed to the interior of your modest little home. You took a little pleasure at seeing both Fili and Kili swallow, hard.

You hobbled in after them, your hand on Fili's arm. And they met your parents. Your overly protective parents. The brothers, as you found them to be, were surprised to be invited to dinner. But they regaled your parents and yourself with tales of the Quest to claim Erebor and the battles they fought. You weren't sure if they embellished any of it or if it were true. But it really didn't matter in the end if they had or not.  
  


And that is how you became very good friends with Fili and Kili. A prince. And a prankster.

* * *

 

[The image by Vickysnestart on Tumblr](http://vickysnestart.tumblr.com/post/101281567565/ready-to-jump-around-the-corner-and-scare-whatever)

<http://vickysnestart.tumblr.com>

 


End file.
